guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nundu Bay (mission)
Mission Objectives and Rewards Melonni must be in your party. Objectives Defeat the Harbingers of Nightfall before they can destroy the village of Ronjok. *The Harbingers of Nightfall can only be damaged once they are affected by the purified water of the vials. *Protect and defend Elder Jonah. He must survive. *BONUS Defeat the additional Harbingers. Rewards In this mission, the rewards are based on whether you defeat any of the additional Harbingers of Twilight. Primary Melonni has been having nightmares that her home village of Ronjok is under threat from Abaddon's forces. You return with Melonni to Ronjok to help her cleanse the demons from her dreams. The mission is first to defend the village against the Margonites and Harbingers of Twilight and then go on to defeat the Harbinger of Nightfall. You start in the village, after some dialogue you will be told that the only way in which the Harbingers may take any damage is by ensuring they have purified holy water on them. Speaking with Elder Jonah to receive the vials of of holy water, a skill which you equip, is the trigger for additional Margonite forces to spawn and begin attacking the village. If you delay collecting the holy water you can use this time to clear some of the closer Margonite groups to ensure that you only have to fight the attacking groups after you accept the holy water. There are several waves of Margonites, starting at groups of two, increasing to groups of six which approach the village attacking through alternating entrances. The last group of the first wave will be led by the Monk boss Priest Zein Zuu. When he has been defeated, a Harbinger of Twilight will spawn. From close range use the vial of holy water against it to ensure you're doing damage and dispatch it. After that, two groups will attack, one led by a Paragon boss named Commander Chutal, and another led by an Elementalist boss named Scribe Wensal. Another Harbinger of Twilight will spawn next, and finally a group led by Zealot Sheoli. Once he is defeated you are free to travel out of the village to the old Kournan fort. Kill the groups of Margonites up to the Harbinger of Nightfall. The Harbinger is not attached to any group, so the groups around it can be pulled without fear of it attacking also. Destroy the Harbinger of Nightfall the same way you killed the Harbingers of Twilight. When the Harbinger of Nightfall is reduced to about half life, two groups of Margonites will converge from either sides of the structure. If you decide to break off the attack on the Harbinger to pull the Margonites, the Harbinger will not regenerate health, allowing you to resume where you left off once the Margonites are dispatched. Defeat the Harbinger to complete the mission. Bonus The bonus is to kill the two additional Harbingers of Twilight. You will need the vials of holy water to defeat these, so you must complete the siege on the village first before you can kill them. Both are inside the old fort (center of zone). These are located inside the old fort, south of the Harbinger of Nightfall. When you get close to the Harbinger of Nightfall (in the northern remnants of the fort) you will get the bonus message**. Before reaching and defeating the Harbinger of Nightfall go south (out of the ravine), there are several Margonite groups on the way, kill these to get to the first Harbinger. You can pull both the Margonites and the Harbingers outside the fort. If the second Harbinger of Twilight does not attack on his own, travel further into the fort. Finally, after you have killed both Harbingers of Twilight, head north to kill the Harbinger of Nightfall. **Note: You ''can kill the Harbingers of Twilight before you get the bonus message. It will look like you won't get credit, but you will.'' Creatures Allies *Istanis ** 20 Elder Jonah ** 20 Istani Peasant Monsters Demons *Margonites ** 24 Margonite Executioner ** 24 Margonite Bowmaster ** 24 Margonite Cleric ** 24 Margonite Warlock ** 24 Margonite Seer ** 24 Margonite Sorcerer ** 24 Margonite Reaper ** 24 Margonite Ascendant *Torment creatures ** 28 Harbinger of Twilight ** 28 Harbinger of Nightfall Bosses * 28 Priest Zein Zuu: Spell Breaker * 28 Scribe Wensal: Invoke Lightning * 28 Zealot Sheoli: Arcane Zeal * 28 Commander Chutal: Anthem of Guidance Follow-up *Upon completion of the mission players will find themselves in: Sunspear Sanctuary. *To continue the storyline, take on the following Primary Quest: Crossing the Desolation. Additional Notes *If you finished the campaign, but skipped this mission by taking the Heart or Mind: Garden in Danger quest, you still need to do the Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger quest to be able to start this mission. *While defending the village, there are a great deal of bosses, as well as morale boosts from the Harbingers. Consider bringing skills that have long recharge times to be recharged by the morale boosts. Dervishes bringing Forms, especially Avatar of Dwayna to counter the hexes and large damage, are effective, and can stay in that Form for nearly the entire fight. *When attacking Harbingers, you may not be able to damage them without the Vials of Purified Water hex, but you can inflict conditions and hexes on them while waiting for it to recharge. *Unlike other hexes, Vial of Purified Water is a projectile spell, which means that it requires a clear line of sight in order to hit. *There are several corpses at the very beginning of this mission so a Minion Master will be able to accrue a small army before the enemy starts swarming. Trivia *"It's all in the reflexes." This part of one of Elder Jonah's intermediate dialogues is likely a reference to Big Trouble in Little China. The character Jack Burton (played by Kurt Russell) uses this phrase twice: once when catching a bottle that is about to hit him and again when catching a knife thrown at him. Category:Nightfall_missions